U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,321 which was granted in January 1974 to William Patterson discloses an arrangement in which a coaxial connector makes an electrical connection through the wall of an enclosing box to a printed circuit board. In the Patterson arrangement the coaxial connector protrudes through an aperture in the wall and has its center conductor overlying and soldered to the printed circuitry on the board. The coaxial connector is locked to the wall by a bracket which has tabs that support the printed circuit board and provide a connection to the ground plane of the circuit board. The Patterson arrangement is not convenient where a number of coaxial connectors must be connected to the board nor is that arrangement convenient where quick and easy access to the printed circuit board is desired. Further, the Patterson arrangement is not suited to situations where the printed circuit board must be capable of being easily removed and a replacement put in its place.